Crayons
by Mononoke's Hellsing1
Summary: The youthful days of the Rookie Nine when there was something else other to do then completing missions. Nevertheless Naruto still finds a way to challenge Sauske in the art of coloring. Something short and simple. RR


Disclaimer:  This is a quick little fic I (Hellsing) wrote just to pass the time. It's very elementary and something I thought would be cute. It takes place as if they were kids. I don't own these characters; they belong to Kishimoto-san. Enjoy.

Crayons

Peaceful was the word to describe the morning which arrived in its usual fashion in the village of Konaha. The tedious and arduous task of becoming a ninja didn't completely consume the minds of the future generation of Konaha warriors, leaders and healers. However more pressing issues were being dealt with instead…

"I challenge you, Sasuke to a race!" yelled a triumphant yellow haired boy. "I bet I can color this picture faster then you!" Naruto's smile widened to that ever recognizable cheezey grin. As he faced his new found rival.

Sasuke grinned at the challenge, but remained calm and was well prepared as one would expect from and Uchiha. "I'll accept your challenge, Naruto. Ready… set... go..." were the final words spoken and with the intent to win Sasuke grabbed the blue crayon and went at it.

Orange being Naruto's favorite color, he grabbed it out of the small box he and Sasuke had been sharing and went to town. In all the excitement Naruto did not realize how much pressure he was putting on his favored orange crayon, and because of it, it broke into three pieces. "Oh no!" Naruto yelled looking at his crayon. Nevertheless he wasn't about to give up. He'd be Hokage some day and this was only a small step in his way to victory. So with renewed courage and ambition he ran over to Hinata who was busy coloring an image of herself with the purple crayon.

"Hinata! I need your help" said Naruto nearly tripping over her box of crayons to reach her side. "It's a matter of life or death! I must defeat Sasuke!!, can I borrow your orange crayon?!"

With a start Hinata grabbed her picture hugging it against her chest as she blushed slightly when Naruto looked at her. "Eh... Umm… there's only this much left" she said holding up her orange crayon which was no longer then and inch. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the crayon "what happened to it Hinata-chan?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said sadly still holding on tight to the picture. She didn't want him to see that her orange crayon had been used to draw him beside her in the picture. "It's alright Hinata-chan! I'll find one, no worries!" Naruto said running off to the next available person.

Running Naruto caught sight of Shino leaning against a tree doing his drawing. "Hey Shino!" and before he got his question he stopped and looked at the drawing. "Why are you drawing black dots, Shino?"

Shino looked up from his drawing slowly and starred at Naruto for a moment. "They aren't dots, they're bugs, and before you asked; here" and with that Shino handed over his orange crayon to Naruto. "Thanks!!!" he said grabbing and running off. _I'll definitely beat Saus…owwww!! _ And he was –not- expecting that rock to be there. Falling flat on his face the crayon went flying in the air. Shaking off the fall, Naruto realized he no longer had the crayon and it had landed half-way in Choji's bag of chips. Naruto hung his head low knowing that he wouldn't be able to get that crayon back. Everyone knew that it was an unwritten law that no one was allowed to go near Choji's food. The last time that happened, one of the kids went home with a black eye.

Standing back to his feet, he decided to perhaps a few more people, for by this time Sasuke was no doubt to far ahead of the race, in order for him to win. Finally and hopefully the remaining group of kids coloring would be able to save the day. Running he headed toward the group of Ten-Ten , Sakura, and Ino. "Hey, do any of you have an orange crayon I can use?!?!?!" Naruto asked panicked.

Sakura and Ino stopped there drawing and looked up at Naruto. "What happened to yours, and why not use pink it's a better color." Ino made a quick turn towards Sakura frowning. "Actually Naruto, yellow is a better color." The smile faded from Sakura's face and she returned the frown Ino was giving her. "Is not!!" screamed Sakura. "Is so!!!" screamed Ino in retaliation.

Naruto shook his head and was nearly brought to tears when Ten-ten offered up her never used orange crayon. "Here, Naruto. I'm not using mine, take it."

"Thank you Ten-ten!" Naruto yelled and hugged Ten-ten. _ Now I can beat Sasuke! _ Running back to his unfinished picture Naruto began color ferociously in order to catch up, and miraculously he was done in five short minute. "FINISHED!"

Sasuke looked over at his picture, seeing as he was seconds away from finishing. When he looked it over he smiled. "Sorry Naruto, you loose."

"I finished before you, how could I loose?!" Naruto said still feeling triumphant.

"You forgot one important thing, Naruto. You have to color _inside _the lines. A page of orange does not count, besides, since when was the sky orange anyway?"

"What does it matter, what color it is!?" Naruto yelled back frustrated.

"Maybe next time..." Sasuke said getting up and walking away with a grin on his face.

Naruto plopped down on the ground and watched Sasuke walk away. _Next time I'll definitely beat you._


End file.
